1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barriers and, more specifically, to barriers for fuel tanker trucks that can be deployed during the filling of underground storage tanks. Typically a drop hose is connected between the truck and underground fuel tank with the truck operator placing traffic cones around the drop location to warn and deter motorists from driving over the hoses or valves, which doesn't always work because the motorist may not see the cones.
The present invention provides a deployable barrier that can be installed at time of truck manufacture or as an after market retrofit to existing tanker trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other barriers provided for trucks. While these barriers may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a deployable barrier that will cordon off an area between the fuel tanker truck and the underground fill port.
It is further desirable to provide a barrier with an opening whereby an operator may quickly exit the barricaded area if the need arises.